


Named Them

by Katherine



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "You named them for the essence of them," said Zolena—no, she was the Zelandoni, teaching, in this moment.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Named Them

**Author's Note:**

> A canon set in prehistory seemed appropriate to start a new year.

"You named them for the essence of them," said Zolena—no, she was the Zelandoni, teaching, in this moment. "Whinney." She did not have the full facility of Ayla's ability to mimic, yet still drew out the sound to nearer a horse's vocalisation, the origin of that name. "Racer."

"Jondalar named the colt," Ayla quietly corrected. She was the student, and could give her mentor only, always, the truth.

"You set him ready to," Zolena said, before she continued, "Baby, your lion cub."

_My second son lost to me,_ Ayla thought.

"Wolf. And then Jonayla—her essence both of yours."


End file.
